Renaciendo de las cenizas
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Momo Hinamori, teniente de la 5ta división del Gotei 13 descubre que su capitán estaba vivo, aunque la alegría no le duró mucho ya que éste la deja casi al borde de la muerte al atacarla a traición. El dolor de la traición de la persona más apreciada ¿Cómo se supera? Luego de negárselo por mucho tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a pelear contra Aizen en el distrito de Karakura?


**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Bleach no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Tv Tokio.**

* * *

 **RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS**

 **(One shot)**

.

Allí me encontraba, parada cerca de la puerta de entrada de la Central 46. Sabía que no debía estar allí. No está permitida la entrada a ese lugar a los tenientes, a excepción de casos extremos; pero en ese momento no me importó.

Mis ojos no le daban crédito a lo que veían: El Capitán Aizen… ¡El capitán Aizen estaba con vida!

— Tanto tiempo sin verte Hinamori.

Lo veía, escuchaba su voz; pero todavía desconfiaba de que realmente fuera él ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Conmocionada, dejé escapar unas palabras.

— ¿Realmente es usted Capitán? Pensé que había muerto —Susurré, acercándome para comprobar mis sospechas.

— Estoy vivo, como puedes ver —me contestó, esbozando esa sonrisa contagiosa que tanto me gusta.

Cada paso que daba iba despejando mis dudas. Cargada en lágrimas, continúe caminando hasta llegar a él…

— Capitán Aizen, capitán Aizen yo… —balbuceé con torpeza.

No podía expresarme completamente, quería decirle muchas cosas, me estaba ahogando en palabras. Tiré de su túnica blanca pidiéndole, en cierto modo, que me sacara de ese embrollo; pidiendo una explicación.

— Lo siento, estoy seguro de que logré que te preocuparas —dijo, brindándome una suave caricia sobre mi cabello.

¡Ah! la mano del capitán Aizen es tan cálida y grande.

Recordé lo que había pasado esa última noche que lo había visto: yo no podía dormir y él me había permitido que me quedara en su habitación. Al día siguiente encontré su cadáver... Era demasiado para procesar.

Sentía nuevamente la fragancia que limpiaba mi corazón, la fragancia del Capitán Aizen. En verdad es él. Pensé que era el fin, en verdad pensé que ese momento era el fin. Pero estaba equivocada, era una mentira ¡Una simple mentira!

Lo supe desde el principio; el capitán Aizen nunca moriría ¡Nunca moriría dejándome atrás!

Las lágrimas se hicieron más y más grandes; pero allí estaba él para confortarme con su abrazo, intentando calmarme.

— Perdiste peso —murmuró mientras me tenía entre sus brazos— Lo siento en verdad, por lastimarte tanto. Pero comprendes ¿No es así? Sólo estabas tú para eso. Tenía algo que hacer y por eso tuve que esconderme, así que fingí mi propia muerte— lo interrumpí, no necesitaba que me explicara nada.

— Está bien. Me alegra que siga con vida, eso es suficiente para mí —comenté entre sollozos, me costaba continuar.

— Gracias Hinamori, estoy feliz de tenerte como mi subordinada. Gracias, de verdad… ADIÓS —Un fuerte dolor invadió mi pecho.

 _"¿Qué es esto?_ " Me pregunté a mí misma mientras intentaba identificar de donde provenía el dolor con exactitud.

Estaba desconcertada, feliz, triste… es difícil explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento.

La persona que más amaba, respetaba y a la que creía fallecida, estaba con vida. Eso hizo que por un momento mi corazón se sintiera aliviado, pero ¿Por qué me atacaba?

— **X—**

— ¿Hinamori? ¿Teniente Hinamori…? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

Era la teniente del 4to escuadrón, Isane. Al parecer todo lo anterior sólo había sido un mal sueño, pero ¿Cómo había llegado yo al 4to escuadrón? ¿Qué había pasado con el Capitán Aizen? Intenté preguntarle todo eso a Isane pero no me salía la voz.

— Es bueno que hayas despertado, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. Fuiste gravemente herida.

Rápidamente miré al lugar donde Isane me señalaba, tenía una herida bastante profunda en el abdomen. En ese momento me di cuenta, y sin dudas, de que no era un sueño. El Capitán Aizen, la persona más importante para mí, me había apuñalado con su zampakutto.

Esto no podía ser cierto... ¡No! El Capitán Aizen debió tener un motivo ¡No podía ser él! Seguro que todo esto es obra del Capitán Ichimaru.

Me era imposible retener las lágrimas, estaba intentando de ponerle excusas a lo inaceptable. Muy en el fondo yo sabía perfectamente que esto era una traición, algo completamente imperdonable. Pero mis sentimientos hacia el Capitán Aizen parecían ser más fuertes.

No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Isane —otra voz me distrajo— ¿Cómo continua la teniente Hinamori?

— Capitana Unohana ¡Qué bueno que haya venido! Hinamori acaba de despertar, pero al parecer no puede hablar todavía —le contestó con su característica timidez.

— Habrá que darle tiempo. Todo el Gotei 13 está pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero supongo que para ella debe ser más complicado…—hizo una pausa para mirarme— Debes ser fuerte Hinamori, ya verás que todo va a mejorar.

La Capitana del 4to escuadrón solía ser muy cálida, su voz es dulce y tranquila. Sin embargo, sabe cómo imponer respeto. Es una mujer realmente admirable.

Luego de oír sus amables palabras volví a dormirme, ignorando todos los problemas que había a mi alrededor.

— ¡Momo! ¡Momo despierta, vamos no seas perezosa! —esa era la voz de Tobiume.

— To- Tobiu-me —pronuncié con dificultad.

— No seas tonta, si no puedes hablar no lo hagas.

Tobiume, mi fiel katana y amiga. Siempre está ahí para cuidarme en los momentos más difíciles

— ¡Mira cómo estas! ¡Ese maldito Aizen…!

— ¡No, no hables así! El capitán debió tener sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo —La interrumpí con mi quebrada voz. Ella me miró, llena de preocupación. Luego hizo un gesto desaprobando lo que yo decía.

— Supongo que todavía no entiendes lo que está pasando —susurró.

Yo la escuché, pero decidí no hacerle caso. Tobiume es un poco testaruda cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza, a veces creo que me sobreprotege. Aun así, la quiero, y no la cambiaría por ninguna otra zampakutto. Al ver que no le contestaba, decidió cambiarme de tema.

— ¿Sabes? Hace un rato estuvo el chico de cabello Blanco… —No la deje terminar.

— ¿Shiro-chan? —dije muy exaltada, lo que me hizo sentir dolor.

T oshiro Hitsugaya, ahora Capitán de la décima división, es un gran amigo de la infancia. Es prácticamente como un hermano para mí y podría decir que también algo más, pero no estoy muy segura. Sólo sé que le tengo un cariño enorme y que siempre puedo contar con él.

— ¡Tranquila Momo, trata de controlar tus emociones! —me reprendió— Sí, él estuvo aquí, pero al verte dormida decidió irse para dejarte descansar. Te dejó una nota.

Inmediatamente miré hacia el lugar donde Tobiume me señalaba, había una nota arriba de la mesa de luz que se encontraba a la derecha de mi camilla. Intenté estirar mi brazo para poder alcanzarla, pero no podía moverme con mucha facilidad y sin sentir dolor alguno.

— ¡Pero qué cabeza dura! Deja, yo te la alcanzo —Tobiume fue más rápida que yo, tomó con rapidez la nota y me la dio. Estaba doblada por la mitad, así que la abrí y comencé a leerla.

" _Hinamori sé que no debe ser fácil estar en tu lugar. Sé cuánto admirabas a Aizen y comprendo tus sentimientos, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Todos están muy preocupados por ti. Espero que te recuperes pronto, vendré a visitarte tan pronto como termine mi misión en el mundo humano_ "

En el contenido de esa carta no estaba lo que yo quería leer, lo que realmente necesitaba era saber qué había pasado con el Capitán Aizen. No sé por qué, pero me hacía sentir un poco molesta el hecho de que todos estuvieran preocupados por mí y no me lo quisieran decir ¿Acaso no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos? En el fondo sabía muy bien que todos tenían razón. El Capitán Aizen era un traidor, pero no estaba preparada para entenderlo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dice? —me preguntó, curiosa, Tobiume.

— Nada. Sólo que espera que me mejore pronto —doblé la nota como estaba y la guardé conmigo para que nadie más pudiese leerla.

Los días fueron pasando y mis heridas fueron sanando, las heridas externas claro está.

Shiro-chan todavía seguía en el mundo humano y yo necesitaba hablar con él. Tal vez podría ayudarme de alguna forma para que yo pudiera hablar otra vez con el Capitán Aizen. Por eso mismo le pedí al comandante Yamamoto si me dejaba hablar con Toshiro y cedió ante mi petición. Pero al momento en el que comencé a hablar del Capitán Aizen el Comandante me puso a dormir con una de sus técnicas ¡Fue tan humillante! ¡Me sentí tan enojada! Y creo que el hecho de saber que no podía hablar con nadie del tema me hacía poner peor. Pero no podía hacer mucho, sólo esperar.

Pasaron unos pocos días más y ya estaba completamente recuperada. La Capitana Unohana insistió en que yo debía quedarme un tiempo más en el 4to Escuadrón. Nadie puede contradecirla, así que sin quejarme, me quedé allí.

— ¡Ho- la! —saludó una voz sarcástica que yo conocía muy bien.

— Rangiku-san —contesté sorprendida y rápidamente fui a abrazarla— ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

— ¡¿Cómo no iba a venir?! Estuve ocupada, por eso no pude venir antes, pero en fin aquí estoy. Dime ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?— inquirió, mirándome con preocupación.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

— Supongo que para ti esto no es nada fácil… —no la deje terminar.

— ¡Yo quiero saber qué paso con el Capitán Aizen! ¡No entiendo por qué nadie me habla de eso! —dije imponiéndome. Matsumoto parecía sorprendida.

— Hina-mori —tartamudeó, anonadada ante mi reacción, y se quedó pensativa unos segundos— Bien, te lo diré —hizo una pausa, todos mis sentidos se pusieron en contacto con el relato que ella estaba a punto de contarme.— Aizen, Tousen y… Gin —noté rápidamente que le costaba nombrar a el Capitán Ichimaru— Traicionaron al Gotei 13, matando a todos los integrantes de la Central 46 para robar una especie de piedra llamada Hougyouku que se encontraba escondida en el Gigai de Kuchiki Rukia. Por eso fue que se adelantó la fecha de su ejecución. Al tomar el Hougyouku, escaparon al Hueco Mundo…

Ella continuaba dándome detalles, pero yo no podía entender nada de lo que me decía. Era como si me estuviese hablando en un idioma desconocido.

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente ya por favor, deja de decir todas esas mentiras sobre el Capitán Aizen! —Le grité, desesperada. Ya no lo soportaba.

— Hinamori por favor, debes entender lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor. Estamos en una guerra ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Aizen te utilizó, como a todos en el Gotei 13!

Eso último que dijo me molestó demasiado ¿Qué sabia ella acerca del capitán Aizen si no lo conocía bien?

— ¡Cállate ya! Tú sólo lo dices porque a ti cualquier hombre te da igual.

En ese momento, ella me dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Me lo merecía. Me excedí, soy consciente de eso. Cuando me enojo y estoy dolida tiendo a ser muy hiriente. Me estaba equivocando con ella, sólo había venido a verme porque le importaba mi bienestar ¡¿Y yo la estaba tratando de esta manera?!

Ya no lo soportaba más ¿A quién quería engañar? Solamente me estaba dañando a mí misma intentando cegarme, fingiendo estar bien. No aguante más y con mi mano en el lugar de la bofetada, quebré en llanto.

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Vamos descárgate! —dijo acercándoseme y para darme un fuerte abrazo, realmente necesitaba esto— Vamos, llora hasta que sientas que cae la última lágrima. No está mal llorar de vez en cuando y más en una circunstancia como la tuya. Llorar no es cosas de débiles, todo lo contrario, hay que tener coraje para mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos

Así lo hice, lloré hasta que no podía más. Hasta sentir cómo la última lágrima resbalaba sobre mi mejilla, limpiando todo mi dolor. Así, me quede dormida en los brazos de Rangiku-san. Ella demostró ser una verdadera amiga.

Antes de dormirme completamente recuerdo que le di las gracias.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y Matsumoto no estaba. Tampoco estaban la Capitana Unohana ni Isane. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no sabía qué era, así que me dispuse a averiguarlo. Había muchas personas ausentes.

Pregunté a algunos shinigamis de bajo rango y me dijeron que varios capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 se encontraban en el mundo real, en el distrito de Karakura, y algunos otros atrapados en el Hueco Mundo. Yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, también era una teniente y tenía que ir a defender el honor del 5to escuadrón.

Aizen no había logrado destruirme después de todo.

Quebró mi fuerza de voluntad, me hizo sentir que ya no valía nada, pero no me sacó mi deseo de ayudar a los demás. De allí saqué mis fuerzas, allí estaba la ceniza que aún no se consumía y que hizo que el fuego volviera a arder. Aquí voy, recuperada, y ésta vez de verdad.

¡Espérame, Shiro-chan!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : Aprovecho toda esta oleada de indignación por el final de Bleach para desempolvar este fic. Lo escribí hace casi 4 años, en un momento en donde yo estaba pasando por algo bastante complicado. Aunque Hinamori no sea uno de los personajes más populares, yo le tengo muchísimo aprecio porque realmente me identifiqué con ella y me pareció interesante contar cómo fue su evolución, cómo cambió de opinión respecto a Aizen y pudo volverse más fuerte para ir ayudar en la lucha contra él. Una superación personal de lo más admirable. Quizás en algún momento haga un fic de HitsugayaXMomo porque son preciosos juntos jaja. ¡Espero les guste, y dejen sus reviews! :)**


End file.
